Produce bags for automatic produce packing machines may include holes. Using the holes the bags can be suspended from wickets or pegs on an automatic packing machine. Such bags may include polyethylene film, or films made from various (different/alternative) resins with different properties.
Produce bags may include a synthetic resin open fabric mesh such as the bags described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,030,120, assigned to Kenneth Fox Supply Co. of McAllen, Tex. Such bags may include a synthetic resin fabric open mesh, such as the nonwoven fabric of cross-laminated synthetic resin fibers or strands known as Cross Laminated Airy Fabric® or (CLAF). This fabric is an open mesh material of cross-laminated warp and weft strands or fibers of synthetic resin. Produce bags may include other synthetic resin open mesh fabrics of slitted or extruded strands, or extruded filaments where the cross-directional components are bonded together by alternative processes that include, but not limited to, heat lamination, ultrasonic bonding, or adhesive bonding. Some of these open mesh structure fabrics include Meltac (Hagihara) and Otx (Oxtex Co., Ltd).